


Battles of Intimate Proportions

by iExpress



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Emotional, Erotic, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iExpress/pseuds/iExpress
Summary: One evening, Ryuko and Senketsu find themselves home alone. With a bit of innocent teasing, and some odd but benevolent intentions from Senketsu's side, weird but sexy times suddenly ensue.Thus begin the numerous battles of intimate proportions.
Relationships: Matoi Ryuuko/Senketsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. Different, yet not

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat of a soft rewrite from it's homepage on fanfiction.net.  
> Enjoy.

For once, Ryuko Matoi was at ease. It was the rare opportunities like this one that allowed her to simply sit back and relax.

It was Saturday, and as such, school was out. Usually nothing would stop her from stirring up some trouble and beat a few more of the student's asses so as to annoy Kiryuin, and by all accounts, she wanted to. Her best friend and her family, however, had different plans for her. Mako insisted that Ryuko had been roughed up too much lately, and once the rest of the family heard about it, all of Ryuko's protests were in vain – she was to remain home and 'chill', as they put it.

A few hours into her "vacation", Ryuuko started seeing the perks of taking a day off. It was nice to simply doze off on a window sill, staring into the sky and listening to Mako's childhood stories, and share the not-so-tasty but nutritious lunch by mama, or chasing Mako's younger brother through the village and down the narrow alleys, when he so jokingly nicked Senketsu – something that would usually annoy her but had mused her as she didn't have a childish race like that in a long time.

Yet even though she loved the family that so readily accepted her with all her heart, she couldn't help but feel relieved and grateful for the silence that ensued when the same, very loud family, went out in the evening for an evening visit to some friends – it was most uncharacteristic of them to go to dinner at someone else's place but seeing as someone was making food for them, it was a chance they weren't going to miss.

So she relaxed on the floor of her and Mako's room, enjoying the chilly wind that would every once in a while grace the hot night air. Senketsu rested on her comfortably. The silence was precious. There was so much of wonderful nothing to do, and she didn't complain about it, for once.

Then the peace ended when she rolled over and, stupidly, accidentally slapped her palm straight against the edge of her blade, discarded carelessly in the middle of the room.

"Crap!" Instinctively, she drew her hand to her chest, not thinking about the fact it was coated in blood until it was too late, and her wearable companion reacted.

She could see his one-eyed stare lingering on her bloodied hand and then connecting the information he gathered from the scissor half next to her into an answer.

"Trouble?" He asked dryly. She deadpanned.

"Funny as always. Ah, shit." She reached for some tissues but her own sleeve stopped her from doing so.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" She growled.

"... it's just a little." The living uniform complained. Ryuko sighed and figured she might as well, since she's bleeding, as she wiped her hand into the skirt. Senketsu growled pleasantly. Ryuko was silent for a moment, observing her friend.

"Sometimes I still can't quite get into the fact you're a talking uniform." She admitted with a grin. She heard him chuckle in response.

"There is more where that came from, I should like to think."

"Don't be like that, Senketsu." Ryuko chirped. "I know what you- no, what we are capable of." She nodded. Senketsu hummed happily.

"I deeply appreciate that you would say that Ryuko, I think so too - but that is not what I meant, right now."

"Mm? What is it then?" She asked curiously.

"... Despite what you may believe, I would like to point out I possess many other qualities of a human being." Senketsu said, and she could feel that tone of his voice, as if he were trying to prove himself a decent human companion. "I'm not just a talking, thinking suit you use for a bloody massacre, you know."

"Well, it comes close to the description if we're gonna be fair." She pointed out. "Don't get me wrong, you know you're much more to me than clothing but in retrospect... I mean, you're not exactly a _party animal_." She snickered at the thought.

The uniform hummed. "Is that so? Is that what you believe?"

"C'mon Senketsu, I mean—technically, you're a uniform." She said incredulously. "Sometimes the bluntness of it really makes me laugh. Don't take it the wrong way, I don't mean anything mean by it but for real... What is it you can possibly do that could match or outdo an actual human being?"

Senketsu was quiet for a moment. "... Quite a few things. I would seek your permission to show you."

"Uh... sure. Why not."

"It might not be to your taste."

"Hey, I can take whatever it is you throw at me!" Ryuko smugly said. The uniform shifted on her. 

"In that case. I'll take that as a challenge."

Before she could ask what did he mean, the uniform shifted again, strongly, and turned into the earliest stage of his transformation.

"Oy, oy, what's this about, Senketsu. Don't tell me you're ... is something bad about to happen!?" She got up swiftly, already reaching for her blade but Senketsu calmed her quickly:

"On the contrary. Something fun is about to happen. I hope it's just as fun for you. Do tell if it isn't, at any point."

"Oh." She relaxed, confused for a moment. "Well, what is it? And why did you transform?"

"I couldn't show you otherwise." He cleared up calmly. By now, she had not a clue about what he might be talking about though she had to admit she grew increasingly curious.

"Show me wha—"

Senketsu very suddenly got tighter. Not the usual tight, that once made her embarrassed to be presented in such clothing but the kind of tight that was nearly but not suffocating her and prodding into the parts of her body she didn't want it to nor she ever thought it did as strongly as now. Despite the fact she long since felt shame about her presenting her body in the skimpy but effective battle uniform, this felt different, a kind of embarrassment that made her cheeks flush.

The whole scene... was not completely undesirable but it was unknown territory. Something akin to panic was in her, along with other things she couldn't yet place.

"What the Hell are you doing, Senketsu?! At this rate, you're going to..." She trailed off shyly as she looked down at her skirt, to the place beneath where the strap got unbelievably tight, straight against the one spot she didn't know was as sensitive as she'd soon realize.

"Too tight?" Senketsu asked, calmly. The only reason she didn't tell him to quit it was the fact she was curious. Still, that didn't stop her from growling at him.

"You idiot, what are you doing? It's weird!"

"It is a challenge, after all." He explained, as casually as if somebody asked him what time it is. "If all goes as I'm planning it to, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it."

"What are you talking abo—UNGH!" This was new. Senketsu rarely actually moved on his own against her will while Ryuko was wearing him but this was again the movements she didn't know he was capable of, the kind of restraint that made her bend her body in ways she didn't want to. It wasn't terrible per se but it was _odd._

"What the fu-"

" _Get down_." It was a command that he sounded off, and she was immediately and profusely pissed off by it. Something unfamiliar tingled inside of her as those words reached her but she was much too angry to take notice of the slowly growing sensation right away.

"No, you stupid uniform!" She tried to fight against it. Is that what the challenge was? She wasn't going to lose to his restraint, she figured.

"Competitive, are we?" Senketsu purred in a way she never heard before and as such, didn't know she loved. "Perhaps we should try something gentler for the beginning. You are new to this, after all."

"Senketsu, you bastard," she half chuckled, "what are you trying to do?" Ryuko finally managed to ask before he'd done anything... concrete. The chuckle he let out in response to her own radiated through her whole body and she shook at the sudden, small stab of pleasure that only made him laugh softly again.

"If I can tell right, I'm doing exactly what you want me to. Wouldn't you agree?" He finally replied. Ryuko was by now panting, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"That's not even what—"She gasped loudly, feeling the now undoubtedly pleasuring rubbing at the spot beneath, where the strap was, if ever so gently, moving every time when she as much as tried to align her legs. Her shoulders were becoming heavier and tensed up the tighter the straps became. Holding in the sounds wasn't exactly her forte, and she without quite realizing it had let a few noises out that could only be interpreted in one way.

"Much better, isn't it?" She heard his sultry voice through the mist in her mind, feeling slightly dizzy from the kind of pleasure she never felt before and that voice, that new voice, that incredible, low tone that easily melted her insides into a puddle had only added to the sensation. The novelty of the sensations both excited and frightened her, and he obviously realized that, because he continued to purr into her ear in a more calming, peaceful tone.

"I am not hurting you, Ryuko, I know that much. You don't need to worry."

She hated to admit it had actually worked, as she felt safer the moment the words left him; she hated to admit she truly didn't want this to stop and had in fact been on board for something like this for quite some time, despite trying to deny it many times and despite this being much more than she expected; but more than that, she hated to admit she felt any worry or fear to begin with.

"I'm- I'm not afraid of anything!" Ryuko flushed harder. "This is dumb! I know what you're trying to do." She got her nerve back and angrily stared down at the big yellow eye, despite the reddened face. "I've never run from a battle, and you won't get to be an exception! Especially not like this, you weirdo!"

"I'm not saying you should. You should fight it as much as you can." He paused. "You and I... we are not so different, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course not, you moron!"

His undeniably pleasant chuckle once again echoed through the empty room.

"You may be nervous and stubborn, but you are enduring, I'll give you that." Senketsu continued. "You can't keep getting away from it forever though. By now I've already realized you like this... challenge, as much as I do. I'm glad, Ryuko."

"Shut up!" She randomly swung and side-stepped in a lame, angry attempt to make him stop but it only made things worse, more shameful, more pleasurable – there was no way she could move her legs or her hips without feeling _something_ and that _something_ grew quicker and quicker with every second; she found herself gasping for air as the straps on her breast became tight, a pleasurable tickle and something akin to a pinch or a caress on the sensitive spots underneath the breastplate and the air became impossible to get to and it was all but amazing as she felt her skin sinking into the uniform more and more, her shoulders and legs borderline painfully yet securely and fittingly welcoming the sensation; this was definitely nothing like the transformation of Senketsu, nothing like when her skin and him became one in battle but in whole different way, _it felt_ _exactly the same_.

"It _does_ feel the same, doesn't it, Ryuko?"

"Senketsu!" Before she realized it, she had breathed his name out and as she did, Ryuko embarrassingly became aware of the situation, the unbelievably, almost sinful side of it, the wetness that had slid down her legs and dirtied the perverted uniform that wrapped tighter and tighter around her, making the air around her feel hotter and heavier, despite the skimpiness and the chilly breeze that ran through the room that might as well have not existed.

At that point she was almost broken; she almost didn't care; almost decided to simply surrender to his pleasures and throw all pride into the wind; but at that point, like he knew she was on the edge, he had repeated the conditions that would make those pleasures available.

"Get down, Ryuko." Senketsu repeated as firmly as before.

"N—ngh, no-ah!" She tried to resist the tight strap that slowly but surely bend her back, and as she did, she had to move, and that damn movement nearly drove her over the edge, which was the end of disobedience for her, even though she still resisted it. Even as she still tried to break free of the tight hug and the firm grasp of the battling uniform, her knees finally bumped against the floor.

"I knew you had it in you." Senketsu chuckled. Ryuko didn't have the strength to reply. That was much more draining than any fight she's been in and once again, it was in the same yet different way she couldn't quite explain to herself - but didn't even need to.

"Thank you for this, Ryuko." Senketsu calmly said, and that calmness of his, the smugness with which he had done this to her was exactly was enraged her again.

"You bastard, I'm going to- AH!" The pleasure intensified as he one last time started tightening the straps and then that once unfamiliar sensation burst into something she was scared off for a second; but then her vision was painted with flowers and flowers of changing colours, and she rode the sensation for as long as she could, enjoying it's every long-lasting second as she panted and moaned out Senketsu's name.

The whole ordeal and the strong aftermath left her panting on her sheets, as Senketsu slowly, gently relaxed the straps and released the grip on her legs and throat, in the end transforming back into the old, comfy school uniform. With each second and each breath she took she felt more and more relief and satisfaction running through her body and it was, in a quite unusual way, extremely relaxing, making her pleasantly dizzy.

 _This… weird game of submission_ , she figured… _was as fun as it was aggravating._

"Senketsu, you bastard." She muttered and heard the pervert laugh.

"Say what you want. You loved it more than any of us imagined."

"Shut up." Ryuko growled, but laughed as well, quietly. She was silent for a while, looking out the window into the stars. She was gathering the courage to ask, when he did.

"I don't suppose that—"

"We could." She interrupted, blushing yet knowing. "... Whenever we want."

She smiled, and that sincere smile soon turned into a teasing grin.

"I guess you aren't as lame as I thought, huh, Senketsu?" She stared down into his one big eye.

She could hear him laugh. "If you like this, welll... I can assure you, you haven't seen anything yet.

Ryuko's heart skipped a beat. "…I'll be looking forward to it."


	2. Love it All the Same

The class was _boring_.

With all the excitements this school had to offer (both those that were welcome at times and at those that were not), regular history classes and geography lessons became a bore that Ryuko had to fight on a regular basis. She had to do her best not to indulge in the peaceful sleep Mako had been enjoying for the past few hours. She studied the surroundings, alone in her boredom as none of the other students had the necessary courage nor strength to actively avoid following the lesson. Most of the students sitting in front of her covered her up pretty well, so she had plenty freedom to do whatever she wanted, if anything. With Mikisugi not quite giving a damn, having perfected his role of a teacher and standing so close to the board, only his voice keeping him company, she hadn't had to worry about him fussing over what she's doing; though he likely wouldn't even care, at the end of the day but it was hard to tell with the weirdo.

Having been bored out of her wits and with Mako not waking up any time soon, Ryuko realized there was only one person who could keep her company, and that person was the one she was wearing. Watching out for any curious glances, she pulled out her scissor blade in its tiny edition, and made a swift, gentle cut on her finger. She watched as the blood accumulated on her finger and then gently pressed wiped it into her sleeve – while it wasn't a necessity to make Senketsu talk to her, she figured it was a good way to get his attention. And it worked flawlessly as she heard him murmur in content.

"What is it, Ryuko?"

She really didn't want to talk to him out loud in such vicinity of so many people, so she decided to write her words down. It took him a several seconds to realize she had written a message to him on a piece of paper.

_I'm bored. :(_

He was quiet for a moment. "Figures. The moment there's no trouble, you find school a bore."

She scribbled a message back.

_It's not like I wouldn't like to attend a normal school like I used to, but, you know. -_-_

"Might as well try and enjoy lack of trouble for now, you know. This lesson on the Edo period seems fascinating."

_I guess you're right. Mikisugi really isn't putting his teaching skill into this, though._

"... I guess there's a game we could play."

_You have games you wanna play? That's new._

"So is the game. We're in the public, so it'll only make it even more fun."

_Now you're confusing me._

"It's a new challenge."

Her heart beat a bit faster.

_I'm listening._

"This is how it'll go. I'll challenge you to do something. It can be anything, really, simple, silly, crazy. But every time you fail to do what you're asked, as a form of penalty, I'll do something instead."

It was a risk. Who knew what Senketsu had in mind – and more curiously, who know what kind of penalty she'd had to endure. But she wouldn't be herself if she didn't enjoy the risk at least a tad bit, and Ryuko Matoi had enjoyed a good risk much more than that.

_You're on._

"Splendid." Senketsu purred joyfully. "Well then, allow me to think for a moment."

Ryuko dedicated her attention to the lesson reluctantly as Senketsu pondered over their game. She nearly fell into a daydream when she heard him speak.

"Alright, I got it."

"Was about friggin' time." Ryuko hissed through gritted teeth, tired of writing. "So, what is it?"

"Let's start with something easy." Senketsu started, very formally. "Take a piece of that eraser here and stuff it into Mankanshoku's nose."

It took Ryuko all of the self-control not to burst out laughing.

"Really?! Man Senketsu, you have a weird sense of humour."

He didn't say anything but she wasn't going to lose so easily. Feeling a bit bad yet not quite giving it much thought, she tore a piece of eraser off and in a swift move pushed it into one of her friend's nostrils.

What followed was beyond her comprehension.

Mako had awoken and jerked with such force that her desk flipped over with a horribly loud bang. Once everyone's attention was properly and unfortunately directed to her, she had sneezed several times in such a spectacularly dramatic fashion, and such an unusual amount of vigor, that it created an impact which pushed several desks around her all the way to the walls of the classroom, promptly squashing whoever was sitting in them. In mere matter of seconds, all that was left in the middle of the class was Ryuko, who still sat stupidly, clutching an eraser in her hand and Mako, who with the last of her might sneezed out the eraser that flew across the classroom like an airship and, fantastically, flew straight into Mikisugi's forehead.

It took the teach a short amount of time to connect the dots as his bespectacled gaze slid from the snotty eraser in his hand to the one Ryuko's sweaty hand was clutching. With a sigh that was somewhere in between fake annoyance and amusement, he said:

"Matoi Ryuko, such behavior is unfortunately met with zero tolerance in this school. Please go get in touch with our Disciplinary Committee Chair, Gamagoori Ira."

Stuck with a dumbfounded look on her face, not quite expecting this outcome and certainly not expecting Mikisugi to send her into potentially harmful hands of Gamagoori, Ryuko got up and left the classroom quietly. Only once she was out, and once rattle from the inside of classroom indicated they were busy putting the desks back together, did Ryuko find the thought to talk to Senketsu again.

"Man, what a pain in the ass! Damn that Mikisugi, sending me off to Ira like that. Like Hell will that mutt see any of me today."

"Just the reaction I was hoping for. It means we have more time to play."

"Oh, you already got another one? Good to know you got into it."

"I'd advise you to do the same. It could get rowdy once you activate the fire alarm."

"You want me to do what?!"

"You heard me."

For a moment she pondered the morality of such a decision but figured she'd rather do it than lose to him. She swiftly approached the nearest red box and chucked a heavy punch at it.

Loud, deafening ring of an alarm sounded off, and it was a miracle that among the noise of the rings and numerous opening doors and panicking students she could hear Senketsu's next instruction:

"Run, up."

Somewhere in the distance, she could hear the mighty roar of Gamagoori Ira as he tried to instruct everyone not to panic and to remember what they learned about cases of emergency. Knowing she'd do best to avoid him, she listened to Senketsu and rushed up. In thirty seconds she ran three floors up and wandered into the parts of school that were already emptied. Just as she wondered what the Hell did Senketsu plan, she could hear footsteps and froze at the familiar sound of high heels and the sight of blinding light peeking from behind the corner.

"Satsuki!"

" _Hide_." Senketsu instructed. Now, this one was a toughie to listen to. More than anything, she wanted to turn around and tackle the Student Council President in a surprise attack but then her eyes caught side of an old, small broom closet and her feet automatically rushed towards it, complying with Senketsu's instruction instead. She had to admit that the part of her didn't quite want to start the fight, not now anyway. She just managed to close the door to it when a familiar presence graced the floor, dazzling as always – Ryuko could see everything clearly from the small windows in the closet door.

"Did you discover who the culprit is yet?"

"No, Satsuki." Ryuko recognized Nonon's nasal voice. "The members of disciplinary board are at it now."

"Very well. I see that you got the situation handled. I only need you to…" Satsuki kept giving some instruction to Nonon, nothing important enough to entirely catch their attention. Their voices got distant but every once in a while they would hear someone's voice or footsteps getting closer – leaving at this rate was impossible without getting noticed.

"Looks like all we can do is wait." Ryuko didn't sound happy as she slid down the closet wall and sat down. "Man, now I'm, stuck in here because of you."

"We're lucky, aren't we?"

"What are you talking about?" Ryuko rudely asked, by now kind of annoyed that she had to hide in here. Senketsu chuckled knowingly however, and Ryuko suddenly had a small epiphany.

"You planned all of this, didn't you?"

"Took you long enough."

"Sometimes you really amaze me with how weird you can be – for what purpose could you have possibly-"

"You were bored. So, I got you to be stuck inside of a small confined space where there's only you and me. Where you have to listen to me if you don't want to suffer whatever penalty I might execute on you." He paused. "In light of some of the recent discoveries I made about us, I dare say the situation is delightfully entertaining and filled to brim with opportunities."

"…I sense you might have some inappropriate intentions." She joked, trying to cover up the fact she grew increasingly interested in the whole thing. 

"Lots of them." He suddenly turned into the first stage of his transformation and before Ryuko could even as much as protest, his final instruction came:

" _Don't make a sound_."

It would without a doubt be one of the hardest things she'd ever have to do. He knew better than anyone she wasn't the kind to keep quiet. When she fought, her heart screamed and roared with her. When she ate, she hummed in appreciation. When she slept, well, she snored a bit, though that one, she wasn't aware of... more importantly, she'd call at his name occasionally. Ryuko had always sounded off her state and feelings, as subtle or not as they were – being next to her 24 hours a day, it was one of the things Senketsu alone could noticed better than anyone else.

That's why making her try and keep quiet while his straps tightened again and worked at her sensitive areas was unusually entertaining and, he had to admit, woke up parts of him he had yet to explore. As he made work of the straps and instantly trapped her inside of his hard, unforgiving frame, she gasped and flushed but had kept his instruction in mind – the way her lungs inflated, her breasts rose and her stomach drew back, the arch in her back and hitch in her voice, along with constant series of tiny, almost inaudible grunts and winces she let out as she desperately tried to remain quiet and he was willing to forgive, was without a doubt quite a display, even for him.

Ryuko could feel him tightening to that point where it was borderline painful and bothersome, yet not; instead it had filled her with an incredible feeling of protection. What could potentially scare off anyone else she had welcomed like a warm, firm embrace, and there was no way she'd ever see harm in this feeling, in the way he possessively held her, closer and stronger, as if wanting to build himself into her flesh. Even in this stupid closet, even when in danger of being found out, even when angry at him for putting her into such a situation… she had loved it all the same.

She had to bite her tongue in order not to speak back, to call him a perverted bastard and to demand to be let go, but it was the battle of body she was leading here; she needed not falter in her attempt to keep quiet, not because it was what he wanted of her, but because it was a challenge he presented her with; and it was a challenge she didn't want to lose.

It was hard watching out not to kick at anything. It was difficult, not making a noise, not attracting attention as the warm and tingling sensation grew. She felt her body twitching and she had to put all of her strength into not making the sudden moves or sounds. To try and prevent breathing out loudly she gritted her teeth and tried to normalize the breathing through her nose – mixed with her feeling of irritation and helplessness at her predicament, it was the slightly angered look of her features that Senketsu particularly loved.

"You look incredibly beautiful when you're angry."

It call it unexpected would be an understatement; Ryuko had all but lost control of her breathing as he complimented her, wondering what he must be thinking, saying such stupid things, how must he see her at the moment, how much can someone like him appreciate her and admire the features of her face and body – and the thought of him enjoying it had somehow, _somehow_ worked incredibly and her breath had intensified, deepened then gone quiet as the sensation once again rose her into those heights she had never visited… not before Senketsu came along.

She got off the euphoria heights slowly and comfortably, breathing heavily and trying to relax her body, to refrain from sudden movements. Her whole body felt unusually tingly, much like when a hand falls asleep; only the sensation was everywhere, even in her lips. Senketsu, slowly letting her go, had soon after turned back into being nothing but a school uniform.

"Ryuko."

How was it that he knew? Was it really that he knew; how much it calmed her when he spoke her name. She took in a few more big breaths before she finally felt her body get over an unusual case of shudders.

"S-Senketsu… that…" She let out a shuddering, soft laughter. "Senketsu, you crazy bastard."

He laughed softly.

"You did very well, Ryuko."

"Shut up." She felt embarrassed when he complimented her like that; about these new, weird things they had started doing. His next words caught her unprepared, though.

"I mean it. I've enjoyed it a lot."

"Oh… s-so that was what you meant." She couldn't help but blush and she found it so weird and uncharacteristic of herself that she had tried to stare anywhere just so he wouldn't have to see it. "We better get back. Mikisugi had by now probably figured out we might have had something to do with that alarm."

"Ryuko?"

"Mm?"

There was a short pause in which Senketsu changed his mind.

"Never mind. You're right, let's head back. I think the halls are safe for now."

"Right."

The two had sneaked out and into the lower halls, Ryuko feeling a weird mix of happiness and worry and Senketsu wondering just what was it that has been concerning her.

It would be nothing he wouldn't find out soon, he knew, and let it go.


	3. Simply having Fun

Despite the fact that Mako, along with the rest of her family, had been snoring loud enough to keep the whole street up and awake, it wasn't that sound that kept Ryuko up. She had tried closing her eyes numerous times and fall asleep in every way possible. Her mind was simply too active though, and she had yet to realize why. Currently, she had tried making out the number of stars in the sky as to distract herself from pondering but just as she started, gray clouds came in and started obscuring the sight. Slightly irritated, Ryuko got off her futon and approached the window. The sky was still partially clear but in the distance, she could hear the quiet rumble of the oncoming storm. Randomly, she wondered what the Honnouji Academy's precautions were there, if there were any, against dangerous storms. Her mind kept wandering away to the academy and it took her several minutes of thinking to realize it was because of what happened that afternoon there... with Senketsu.

_Senketsu._

Barely a few days passed since the unusual turn their teasing has taken and Ryuko found herself wondering about some things. One might've thought she was thinking about the actual relationship the two had but Ryuko was much simpler than that. She didn't question what it was they were having. She didn't question where it was going to go.

Instead, as she recalled the gorgeous, fun and still wonderfully embarrassing treatment he'd been giving to her so selflessly, she had wondered a very simple thing:

_What about Senketsu?_

The friend she kept on her mind suddenly spoke and she nearly jerked at the sound of his deep voice.

"You can't sleep either, I see."

Ryuko glanced at him. Senketsu's golden eye peered into her questioningly and she felt guilty for some reason. She wished she never got up from the futon as his stare started to feel judgmental. Not being able to explain these sudden thoughts, she retracted from the window and turned away from him.

"Just thinking, is all." She was about to go back to bed, when she heard the familiar shuffle of his fabric. Senketsu had dropped from the hanger and approached her slowly.

"What is it?"

There was no mistaking it - Senketsu had clearly felt something was off. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't avoid talking about it _now_. Even so, Ryuko hesitated. She had a hard time putting things like these, these… thoughts, emotions, ideas, into words. There was still a shy side in her that she wasn't quite capable of removing completely, and the topic was quite embarrassing for her.

"Ryuko…" She could hear the wonder and concern in his voice and it tugged at someplace inside her chest.

"Sorry, Senketsu, I've just… well…" Ryuko trailed off, blushing slightly and glancing at the rest of the sleeping household. Senketsu had immediately realized the problem and motioned towards the open window. Taking her sneakers with her, Ryuko had swiftly jumped out into the yard where they could get some privacy, Senketsu following closely behind.

Sounding closer than before, the thunder had sounded off again and a small breeze blew through the yard, carrying the distant scent of rain. Ryuko was silent for a while as she put the sneakers on, taking a bit longer than usual to tie down the laces, before finally deciding she formed a good enough thought to speak aloud. It was wrong of her to think so, as she began very awkwardly:

"Senketsu... today, ah, at the academy… when we activated the fire alarm-"

"I remember." Senketsu reassured, knowing she was still a bit too insecure to address the subject directly. Ryuko paused then turned to look at him, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Senketsu, what could _I_ … _do_ … for you?"

"Do… for me?" Senketsu repeated, slightly confused as he still didn't catch on to what was she exactly talking about.

"Aw, c'mon, damn it…" Ryuko sighed in exasperation, frustrated with her inability to tell him outright what was on her mind. "There must be something I can… _do_ for you; you know, the way- the way _you_ did… for me." She trailed off, her face forming into an angry pout, the same one she produced whenever embarrassment overwhelmed her.

When he realized what she was talking about, Senketsu found it quite charming of her and couldn't help but letting out a soft laugh.

"Ah, I see…"

Silence ensued and for a moment Ryuko just stood there awkwardly, wondering if he had understood her. She was about to ask him if he really did, when…

"Ryuko."

"Yeah?"

"… Wear me."

Senketsu stared into her eyes with an unusual amount of determination. Ryuko stood still for a moment, wondering what he wanted of her, asking such a thing. Then she simply spread her arms; it was a cue for him, and he jumped onto her energetically, instantly stripping her of her tiny pajamas and putting himself in their place.

"Now Ryuko, do you see that hill over there?"

Ryuko looked up. In the distance, straight in the direction of the storm, there was a small hill on the outskirts of the city.

"What about it?"

"I would like you to run all the way to the top of it."

"Run? All the way there? Now?" Ryuko deadpanned. "Senketsu, what are you—"

"I have to admit, my words fail to serve as the answer to your question. If you want one, you'll have to seek it on the top."

Ryuko sighed and, still slightly confused, began to run.

It was a light, paced tempo she was taking, as she had no idea what she was doing. In the beginning, it was a little bit tiring and hard – she was still lying in her bed in her thoughts, didn't warm up properly and never stretched her legs. But merely several minutes later, she could feel her body getting warmer, getting into the rhythm she was taking. Soon, the jog became pleasant, easier, effortless. As she ran, her mind wandered free and she realized this was much more relaxing than just counting the stars, staring at the ceiling or listening to Mako's voice, counting sheeps in her sleep. Any question as to why Senketsu would have asked her to do this have temporarily disappeared from her head and for the time being, she enjoyed, not really looking which way she was taking, only occasionally checking out the direction of the hill she was running towards.

When the first drops of rain fell on her nose and the thunder started to sound much closer than before, Ryuko once again became aware of her whereabouts. The sky lightened up for a few seconds from the oncoming thunderstorm and her steps slowed down, her mind immediately making calculations, wondering if they'd successfully escape the rain if they turned back now; but at that same moment she could feel Senketsu jerk forward almost violently, nearly making her trip.

"No slowing down. We're not done yet."

Ryuko stared at him. "Senketsu, the rain is just about to pour onto us. Even if I didn't mind getting utterly drenched, I know for a fact that you absolutely hate freezing water. I've seen what Mako's mother has done to you."

"Such trivial things don't matter now." Senketsu announced. All possible logical conclusions as to why they were doing this have evaporated from Ryuko's head, replaced by mild annoyance.

"Senketsu, this is getting ridiculous! We're turning around and going back."

"Hmpf. I guess we lost already, then."

Ryuko stopped in her tracks. To hear Senketsu, of all people, basically call her a _loser_ was not only hurtful and fury inducing, it was also downright uncharacteristic of him. She grudgingly noticed she was positively pissed off by it and tried heavily to pacify herself.

"What was that?" Furious as she was at that moment, Ryuko couldn't think of any way this could end without her taking him off right then and there and leaving him in a puddle to soak up the mud.

"We didn't come all the way here for you to give up because of some silly rain." Senketsu added a bit strictly. Ryuko tried once again to calm down and make sense of him as she replied:

"But it's nothing important that we're chasing or running away from this time arou—"

"Did you not want to know what could you do for me?"

Ryuko froze; she had realized she had forgotten about it and instantly felt her heart fall into the depths of her stomach, drowning in guilt. How could that have possibly slipped her mind? After all, this was about Senketsu, she wanted to know about him, it was for his sake… wasn't it?

No, she suddenly realized.

It wasn't.

It was about _both_ of them.

Senketsu wouldn't do this for the heck of it. He wouldn't drag her out in the middle of the night during such a weather to screw around with her or for purely selfish reasons. He was trying to tell her something, to show her something, as weird as the way might've been. And while she was still far away from comprehending what it was exactly, she realized she had only now truly gotten on board to find out. Inspiration fueled her like nothing ever did before and she, at that moment, had only one goal before her eyes, the one goal that she simply had to fulfill if she wanted to have a decent sleep that night, if she wanted to learn more about Senketsu. She needed to reach the top of that hill. No matter what.

And then Ryuko didn't just jog anymore. You could say she barely even ran, for it felt like flying. The speed at which she had taken off was incredible. There were more and more rain drops, heavier and sharper than before, falling on her face as she ran into the open arms of the storm, trying to stop her, to slow her down.

_As if I'd slow down._

With the speed at which she had been running, mere minutes passed but it felt like wonderful hours before the path became steep, as she left the outskirts of the city and ran up the beaten, muddy path on the hill that had challenged her body into moving faster, moving stronger. The rocks scratched at her sneakers, she was slipping on the mud, and Senketsu was positively dripping, rain completely drenching both of them by then, slowing her down. It became harder and harder to climb the path but as the hardships grew, so did her will, her determination. Her heart was beating like a war drum, pumping the now hot blood that felt wonderfully protective against the cold rain, the adrenaline rushing through her the further she got, with every step she climbed, and she could hear Senketsu shouting something that she, among the noise produced by the rain, the wind and the leaves, interpreted as…

_Put me on, Ryuko!_

Hearing that, Ryuko pulled at the glove and felt the syringe prodding into her skin.

In an instant, as Senketsu transformed, she dashed through the trees, effortlessly running through the last half a mile in matter of seconds, and suddenly emerged into the clearance that was the top of the hill, with nothing but a wide field of grass surrounding them. As if to announce their arrival and their small but significant victory, somewhere vicinity a thunder struck deafeningly.

As long seconds passed they simply stood there, staring at the cloudy sky, Ryuko feeling cold rain dripping against her hot skin.

She had tried to catch her breath; she wasn't lacking energy, on the contrary. Adrenaline was still freshly running through her veins; she felt wonderful knowing they did this and it was that knowledge that had left her devoid of air for the time being. This was far from being hard or challenging, not nearly as risky as the battles they led against students, against the battles that they knew were yet to come. But it was also devoid of tension, of the possibility of losing, of possibility of death, devoid of everything they were fighting to prevent in the future and containing nothing but the two of them, having fun, challenging Mother Nature.

Ryuko was surprised to actually _hear_ Senketsu trying to catch his breath that she didn't quite know she had or needed.

"Senketsu, what's with that? You technically don't need to breathe." She teased and heard him respond with a chuckle.

"My breathing serves the purpose of relaxing me, Ryuko."

"I thought we did _this_ to relax." Ryuko pointed out.

"We did some other things for the purpose of relaxation that caught you quite breathless as well, if I remember correctly."

"Oh, shut up." They laughed, but then Senketsu's words began to sink in and she blushed.

"Wait, Senketsu… are you telling me this is…"

"Ah, no, no, it is _definitely_ not the same sensation." Senketsu tried to explain right away, laughing as he did at her implication and her embarrassment. "After all, I'm no human. I don't think there's a way for me to feel some of the sensations humans do, in particular not those connected to sheer physical stimulation. But…," he fell silent for a moment, "to feel your heart pumping with sheer excitement in your chest… to drink your hot blood and to feel what you're feeling when inspired, motivated, fired up… without dangers. Without worries. Without _stress_ ," he emphasized it specifically as he turned back into a school uniform, "You have no idea, Ryuko… not only how your blood tastes but how it makes me feel at those times."

"Senketsu…" She had no idea the lack of stress could add not only to the way he tasted his blood but to the way he enjoyed it. Feeling slightly touched by this discovery, Ryuko gently caressed the wet sleeve, hearing him purr contently as she did - and suddenly blinked.

"But you _do_ respond to physical stimulation. See, just now? You even like being ironed."

"Hm. I'd say general sensations like that are only logical; wouldn't you agree?"

Ryuko fell silent, thinking about it. She didn't say anything else about the topic however and instead stretched her arms, feeling pleasant and content.

"I guess it's about time we head home, huh."

"I guess it is."

It took them more than an hour to get back to the house of Mankanshoku family – they were taking it rather slow, making pointless chit chat and enjoying the fact there was a new sense of bonding they had established. By the time they arrived home, the storm had already gone ahead of them, leaving nothing but the incredibly starry sky behind and many puddles to jump in on the streets.

It was only once they got back that Ryuko noticed, underneath the pale street light, both of them were drenched in not only rain, but mud.

"Man, how troublesome."

"Worth it, I assume."

"Absolutely." Ryuko grinned. "We can't remain like this, however. I need to take a bath." She turned the corner to start preparing a bath in the rather well made makeshift bathroom when she added: "Ah, of course, I need to wash _you,_ too."

Senketsu tensed up. "I-if you dare to do to me what that woman did, I swear—"

"Are you crazy? I'm not oblivious to your pain, you know." Ryuko protested. "We'll just have to find a way to take care of you without—"

"I absolutely refuse to have any scrub brushes or detergent used on me. And don't even think about wringing me out like that woman did." Senketsu growled.

Ryuko deadpanned. "Man, for clothing, you're really picky." As the water heated up, she pondered over how to handle the delicate situation.

"Well then, have you thought of anything?"

"Well, Senketsu…," Ryuko took her friend off herself as she spoke, "I think there's no helping it."

"Hmm?"

"How about I simply hand-wash you in the bath with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> The ending of this chapter borrows from a certain Kill la Kill fanart comic that I can't find anymore (it's been years). And the chapter that will follow will do so as well. Though some of the content is "borrowed" it goes in it's own direction, promise.
> 
> Just makin' this clear, so no one would say I'm going around, stealing ideas. It's just such a cute comic, though, I couldn't resist. Maybe it's for the best that you can't see it. If any of you recognize the comic in question, do let me know!


	4. More

"H-hand wash me?!"

"Yeah! C'mon, the water is all warm and ready." Without warning, she turned on the shower and quickly removed larger chunks of dried up mud off him with cold water, which Senketsu wasn't pleased with in the least - the rain had soaked him as it was, and removing the dirt off him felt rough and uncomfortable. Once only stains remained on him, she picked him up and was about to put him into the tub – an old oil barrel, that is – when Senketsu caught the edges of the barrel and didn't let himself be lowered any further. The imagery reminded Ryuko of cats and their aversion to water; she stifled a laugh. It went unnoticed by Senketsu, who was concentrating on not being soaked in the bath.

"I am already completely drenched! How is this going to help?!"

Ryuko gave him a stern glare. "Senketsu, don't be ridiculous. I know you hate cold water but baths are different. Just give it a go." She gathered up his sleeves, rendering him helpless against the water in the tub and lowered him down.

"Ryuko, wait just one mi—, "Senketsu fell silent as he sank into hot water, letting the surprisingly good feeling overwhelm him – and then sighed in content.

"Hmm. This isn't bad at all. I can feel my threads relaxing and spreading so easily."

"See? Nothing better than a hot bath." Ryuko encouraged with a smile. "You just listen to me and soak in there while I get myself washed; then we'll see what we can do about all those stains of yours." Ryuko proceeded to soap her body, leaving Senketsu to enjoy the hot bath by himself for a while. Once done cleaning herself and showering the foam away, she got into the narrow barrel next to her friend and let out a breath of relief.

"Nothing like a hot bath~" She repeated happily with a him, splashing the hot water on her face. She soaked together with Senketsu in silence for a while, enjoying the sensation, when she realized she had yet to wash him.

"Ah, Senketsu, come o'er here. You thought I'd forgotten about you, didn't you?"

"Keh; can't say I wasn't hoping you did." He gazed at her uncomfortably, realized there was no going against her, then got closer for her commodity. "Just don't be too rough, alright? The last time I was washed, I nearly got ripped apart. Or at least it felt so."

"For a battling suit, you can really be such a baby sometimes." Ryuko teased. She checked out his sleeves and the front and though there were still several stains, most of the smaller ones were already gone, dissolved in the hot water. There were however several particularly big spots right on his hem, beneath what she perceived as his mouth. She gently took the hem in her hands, softly rubbed her fingers against one of the spots and contently noticed that rubbing started to remove the dirt slowly. Once she tried gently scratching at the spot with her nails to achieve better results though, she got an incredibly unexpected reaction in return. Senketsu suddenly jerked away and hugged the edges of the tub, spilling some of the bath water around. It startled Ryuko so much that she jerked along with him.

"What is it? Senketsu, did I hurt you in some way?!"

"Ah, no no, don't worry! It just...,"Senketsu paused, seeming a bit shocked for several more seconds, before almost shyly continuing, "I'm not sure but I think that tickled."

"Oh!" Ryuko laughed, the thought of ticklish Senketsu endlessly entertaining her. It was definitely an interesting discovery, to say the least. "Fine, fine, sorry for that! I'll try not to use my nails too much this time around."

"Well, you can, if you must. Just warn me next time."

"Got it. Bear with me then, for a little longer." She scraped lightly at the stain again, this time slowly as to prepare him and noticed Senketsu's impressive restrain from tearing away from her hands. There was even a tear in his eye and a slight shudder, no doubt conjured because of his effort not to laugh like a maniac. It was kind of cute, and Ryuko thought it weird that she found it charming. She also thought it weird that she didn't already notice this before.

"There, that one is done. You can relax now."

"Phew!" Senketsu stopped trembling and finally let out a breathy chuckle. "That was quite an unusual feeling. Very comfortable and pleasant, yet I wanted nothing more than to stop it."

"You summed it up pretty well." Ryuko agreed and kept rubbing gently at another spot, when she asked:

"Senketsu, you're not very familiar with... feeling stuff, are you?"

"Ah, so you noticed." Senketsu admitted. "I generally know about sensations, being sentient. Yet, some of them I've never had a chance of experiencing. That is why sometimes, something like a tickle can be quite new to me."

Ryuko let out a sneaky chuckle. "That's good to know." She teased again and Senketsu frowned.

"You better not have something mischievous planned."

"Of course not; that's your job, after all."

She concentrated on his hem again, where a spot just wouldn't come out. Scraping gently with her nail and causing yet another jerk from Senketsu, much to her amusement, Ryuko realized that it wasn't going to do much good this time around. She tried rubbing a tad bit more vigorously but it didn't work either. Frustrated, she give it genuine chafing, much to Senketsu's great discomfort that she temporarily forgot about.

_Damn it, hot water won't be enough. Maybe he wouldn't mind a little detergent? Maybe if I try a bit harder, it will—_

Her train of thought was interrupted when Senketsu's cuffs suddenly pathetically tried to push her hands away, stopping her attempts at washing him.

"St... stop, Ryuko!"

She gave him a confused look and noticed a frown and a surprisingly reddened face. She interpreted it as anger and was about to ask what's wrong when he outright told her in the most strained and breathy voice he inadvertently produced:

"Ryuko, that hurts…! Please, be gentler with me!"

To say that sentence _didn't_ send her mind deep into the gutter would be a dirty lie and Ryuko's face reddened along with his for different reasons altogether. Thankfully the got water concealed that nicely. She let go of his hem clumsily.

"S-sorry. I got carried away."

"It's fine." For a moment they were just looking at each other. She scratched her neck, trying to think of a different way to wash him while at the same time suppressing the not-so-serene thoughts.

"Perhaps we could try using a body sponge?"

Senketsu looked at the item she picked up suspiciously and as she tried to scrub him with it, he let out a dissatisfied grumble and retracted his sleeve.

"I don't think that'll work. It feels uncomfortable." He complained, eyeing the sponge with newly found dread. Ryuko deadpanned.

"All of these feel perfectly fine on my skin. What in the world feels nice on your fabric, then?"

"… Your skin feels very nice."

…

"…Huh?"

"Your skin, Ryuko. Whenever you wear me. It feels very nice." Senketsu confirmed with a smile, closing his eye, likely reminiscing about being worn by her.

What Ryuko did next was more of an instinct or even emotional reaction to his words, something she didn't even think through. Ryuko knew wearing him won't do much since he needed a wash; but then there was an idea. She suddenly grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him close to herself into a hug. His fabric wrapped around her body easily in the bath.

"In that case, this should feel nice." Ryuko concluded, feeling kind of silly but not giving up on the idea all the same. It was surprisingly comfy. She figured it was quite a different feeling with warm water. She could hear him mumble something against her chest.

"Hm? Senketsu?"

"It is strange…"

"What is?"

"Usually, even though we technically fuse together when you put me on, it feels more as if _I'm_ the one holding _you_ , my job being protecting you… but, now… it feels the other way around."

He shifted slightly. Ryuko could feel his sleeves, dripping with hot water, sliding underneath her arms and pulling her into an embrace. His hems rested on her shoulders and warmed her up nicely, water trickling down her arms and back. Senketsu's actual embrace was more comfortable than one would expect out of a uniform. Then again, she figured, he was so much more than just that.

Ryuko looked down at him. His eye was closed and he seemed more peaceful than ever. He pulled at her, as if trying to draw her closer, and... and she could hear him whisper, as if not entirely aware he spoke at all.

"More..."

She embraced him fully this time, holding him firmer than before and heard a positive, content grunt coming from him. She thought he would like it just fine and was a bit surprised to hear him saying the same thing again, this time with more confidence.

"More."

Feeling sweetly silly about how much he wanted more of her contact, Ryuko's head sank into his collar, practically nuzzling him. He was warm, comfy and soft. He was anything but a mere piece of clothing at that moment.

Then...

" _More_." Senketsu's voice got demanding but it also shuddered slightly. Ryuko blinked, smile slipping away. He sounded… different, yet that tone was familiar. It took her a fraction of a moment to remember those were the first words she had ever heard him speak.

"Senketsu, what are you—"

" **More**." It was a positive growl. Senketsu's sleeves tightened against her shoulders and she swore she could feel teeth against her skin. While it was hardly even bothersome at the moment, she was so confused and he seemed so out of it that she started to panic.

The teeth became sharper., prodding into her skin.

"Oy, get a grip on yourself! **Senketsu**!"

At the sound of her panicked voice, he suddenly pushed himself away from her. Ryuko's eyes widened at the sight of Senketsu, utterly shocked, trying to get as far away from her as the tiny tub provided.

"I-I'm sorry- Ryuko…" he was trying to catch his breath. Ryuko waited, her own breath stuck in her lungs.

"What…" He tried to speak but his words were unheard because of his deep breathing.

"Huh? What did you—"

"What in the world _was_ that?"

"Eh?! That's what I'm supposed to be asking!" Ryuko declared, expecting anything but that question and not entirely sure if she knew the answer to it. Senketsu pointed at her a bit comically.

"It felt really— _really_ —"He was obviously looking for the right word.

"… Good?" Ryuko tried to help. Senketus's sleeve fell, making a playful splash in the water.

"Well—yes, but… it was, in a way, like… _that_ time…"

"That time?" Ryuko repeated. Senketsu nodded, finishing his thoughts.

"When we first me. When I first tasted your blood."

"… Oh. _Oh_!" Ryuko remembered. That time he couldn't contain himself even if he wanted to, forcefully making her wear him, forcefully drinking some more of the blood he craved so much for so long.

"But this time, it wasn't just blood… it was something else but I can't … I don't understand." Senketsu ended, confused by this development. Ryuko had a thought in mind, and as embarrassing as it was to get it out, she figured it might help Senketsu realize what is going on.

"Maybe it's for you the same way it is for me, in a way." She began a bit clumsily. Senketsu directed his attention to her and she tried to sound more confident as she built the theory in her head.

"I mean, the same way I enjoy when, uh," she paused, "you do all the… _stuff_ … while I'm wearing you… perhaps you enjoy my touch the similar way. Not like when we fuse into one but like _so_." She caressed his sleeve as to demonstrate. They both fell silent.

"… Maybe." Senketsu agreed at the possibility. Ryuko smiled at him, encouraging him to relax – he was obviously feeling a bit guilty about what happened.

"Don't worry about it." She swiftly said. Then she grinned mischievously, and added: "If you were human, it would _almost_ be appropriate to say it was your first time."

Senketsu scoffed.

"Since when are you the funny one?" He replied teasingly.

" 'A man is known by the company he keeps'. " Ryuko quoted. Senketsu genuinely laughed this time.

"I'm fairly certain you got that bit of wisdom from me, too."

"Shut up." Ryuko ended in her familiar fashion, bearing a smirk. She played with his sleeves.

"Ah, look. The stains are gone."

"Huh. So you're right."

"Yeah."

"Mm."

They fell silent.

"…I guess cuddling me is the only way left to wash you from now on."

"…I guess it is."


	5. In the Waking World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're about to encounter something that I technically made bi-lingual, while it shouldn't be. If you're bothered by it, please don't tell me about it, I'm aware of it, I know all about it, I thought about it for at least one hour, I'm fine with it. Please, be fine with it as well.
> 
> Enjoy the read.

"Ryuko." Senketsu interrupted her morning ritual. Ryuko blinked and pulled the toothbrush out of her mouth, eyeing the outfit she had just put on in the broken mirror. It wasn't a pleasant look he was giving her.

"Mm?" She mumbled through the foam-filled cheeks.

"... Ryuko... you have a cold." Senketsu informed her, so gravely one might've thought he told her she was dying. Ryuko, however, merely blinked at this unexpected news, suspicious of its verity.

"Wha…? No, I don't." She managed through her filled mouth.

Senketsu shifted in protest. "It is obvious."

She waved her hand at him, still eyeing the mirror. "Shut uuaaAA _CHOO_!" The foam flew out of her mouth and splattered the entire mirror in a disgusting pattern. Somewhere among the white foam she saw small traces of mucus and it made her sick more than any cold she might have.

"There you have it." Senketsu dryly finished presenting his evidence. Ryuko sniffed.

"Huh. I don't feel sick, though."

"You can't feel it yet - it has yet to affect your in any bad way - but I can. It's your blood. It doesn't taste well or as fresh as it should." He paused. "At this rate, the effect will start approximately one hour before Honnouji's lunch break."

As she was wiping the mirror clean with some toilet paper, Ryuko couldn't help but scoff. "You're that well informed, huh?"

"I have to be. Your body and the state of it is my primary occupation."

"Perv."

"You know well I didn't mean it in that way." Senketsu didn't catch her humorous tone, and Ryuko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. Still, I can go to the Academy, right? I mean a simple cold can't be that—"

"It'll start with extreme fatigue," Senketsu started more formally than she expected, "accompanied with a slight, annoying headache. At that point, I'm guessing it's possible you'll feel a scratch in your throat and, knowing you, you'd probably try to heal it with some cold soda."

"Well of course. That always works, right?" Her confident smile was immediately wiped off her face as Senketsu replied automatically:

" _Wrong_. Furthermore, as your throat starts hurting stronger, you'll start sniffing and sneezing, at which point you'll either luckily be sent home or unfortunately and more likely, met with plethora of students who'll take advantage of your sickness – in any case, by two in the afternoon, you'll definitely be quite feverish. All that said, I strongly advise you to stay home."

As Ryuko didn't comment on this speech, slightly failing to conjure the words to express her astonishment with his very detailed prediction, he felt obligated to add: "I'm done."

"I know you are, silly." She sighed, tired from the fact she'd have to miss out on an opportunity to beat Satsuki Kiryuin's ass yet again. "It was that night in the rain, two days ago, wasn't it."

"Most likely. Even the warm bath couldn't entirely help the two hours you spent entirely soaked by the rain, in the cold weather. The effects of it are finally becoming apparent. I'm just surprised it took your body so long to suffer the consequences."

"I guess you're right." Ryuko admitted. She remembered the time when she wouldn't care about Senketsu's advice less; however, she had plenty of opportunities to learn just how accurate, sometimes scarily so, Senketsu could be when it come to her body. Just at that moment, Mako appeared to brush her teeth as well. By the time Ryuko started talking, she had already brushed half of her mouth.

"Mako, I'm staying home today. Senketsu thi—I mean, I think I'm coming down with a cold."

"Whaaat?!" Mako all but flipped over at this news and in a blink of an eye finished her ritual, and dragged her ill friend into the house. "Don't be afraid, Ryuko-chan! We'll save you!" Before Ryuko could react to sudden change of location, Mako's father already knew all about the upcoming illness.

"Don't you worry, Ryuko-chan! We'll beat that cold out of you or my name isn't Mankanshoku Barazoo!" As he said that, he pulled out the biggest and most crooked syringe Ryuko has ever seen. It could have easily killed a person if used right. At the mere sight of the needle, as thick as a pencil, she backed away from him. "Now hand over your arm so we can begin!"

" **Dear**!" His wife came in and gently but firmly slapped his hand, a frown appearing on her usually smiling face. "Stop scaring her! That is no way to treat a patient!" She looked back at still panicking Ryuko, producing another one of her motherly smiles. "I'm sorry, Ryuko-chan! Don't you fret, if anyone knows to heal a cold well, it is a caring mother." She pulled at her husband's arm, at the same time putting on a coat and grabbing her bag. "We'll be back in a few hours, as soon as we get you everything you might need!"

She started to recite a list of ingredients for a chicken soup as her husband protested that he was the real doctor the family needed – they were closely followed by their two children, who rushed to school, promptly greeting Ryuko goodbye and wishing her well; and just like that, the loud Mankanshoku mess left their residence and left the house in one of the rare, serene moments of silence.

Ryuko stood dumbfounded in the doorway, waving at the already distanced family.

It was then that Senketsu spoke wisely:

"You should pretend to be sick more often. Such silence is a rarity."

"That's mean!" Ryuko chuckled and went quiet as she contemplated about it more."… Maybe I should."

The two shared a laugh before Ryuko retreated to the bedroom. Not seeing a point in wearing him anymore, she swiftly took Senketsu off and instead put on her usual white shirt and skirt. She pushed the window open wide to get the fresh air in. The weather couldn't decide whether the sky should be clear or not that day. Sun kept appearing and disappearing behind the herd of fluffy white clouds. Ryuko observed it for a while, Senketsu joining her in absence of anything else to do.

"Nice weather." She said randomly, not enjoying the lack of conversation.

"Mm." Senketsu confirmed shortly. "The cloudy pattern in the sky is indeed interesting."

It occurred to Ryuko that Senketsu perhaps didn't nor couldn't understand the kind of enjoyment people drew from gazing at the sky but she didn't rest much upon that thought. It wasn't long before her overly active mind found the slow pace of clouds a bit too boring for her taste. She looked around the room and grabbed one of Mako's textbooks. It was a literature textbook. Having nothing better to do, she sat down on the futon, and flipped through it. Mere moments after, Senketsu skipped right next to her, apparently interested in the book. This started a most curious question in Ryuko's head.

"…Senketsu?"

"Mm?" He looked up at her suddenly serious face.

"… Can you read?"

"Eh?" Senketsu seemed slightly abashed. "I… haven't quite mastered it yet."

Ryuko was confused. "Haven't quite mastered? I don't understand. Were you made with such ability or—?"

"It is more of a something I absorb along the way. Much like our fighting techniques and skills. It takes some time."

"… Huh." Ryuko didn't know what else to say, as she was confused by such a method of learning. Then again, Senketsu wasn't human. Plus, she recalled, she actually did see him read before. She found it odd that she didn't remember that. So instead, since he seemed more interested in the textbook, she flipped through the pages again before stopping at a random one.

There was a short love poem by someone called _Ono no Komachi_.

夢ぢには  
あしもやすめず  
かよへども  
うつつにひとめ  
見しごとはあらず

Senketsu was, judging by his squint, having problems with the poem.

"What is it, Senketsu?"

"I've learned most of the Japanese script by now but I can't figure out these."

He pointed at the very first character in the poem. Ryuko knew all too well why he was having difficulties; she had the same problems when she was learning these characters for the first time.

"Ah, of course, they aren't part of the actual alphabet. These, you gotta learn by yourself and each stands for a word or even a phrase. There are thousands of them and they can really be a pain in the ass." She admitted with a snicker." "The one you're confused about means ' _dream'._ "

"Incredible." Senketsu mused. A short silence ensued, when Ryuko decided to offer:

"I could read this to you if you're insecure about the meaning"

"… I would like that." He immediately got more comfortable and leaned against her. One of his sleeves wrapped around her arm and Ryuko found it… safe. And nice. Making herself comfortable, she began reading:

" _'Though I go to you,  
ceaselessly along dream paths,  
the sum of those t –'… _tr _…_ trysts," she read slowly, not quite understand the meaning of the word.

"It is a synonym for ' _meetings'_ ," Senketsu helped.

"Ah, thanks… uh, so… ' _the sum of those trysts  
is less than a single glimpse  
granted in the waking world_."

There was an unusual silence that filled the room. Ryuko stayed quiet, re-reading the poem once as she expectantly waited for Senketsu to comment on it. When he didn't, she glanced at him and nearly fell out of balance when she realized he had been gazing at her – from the looks of it, for quite some time.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Of course it is. No staring has ever felt nice. Stop." She deadpanned. Senketsu's golden eye blinked once and focused back on the textbook again. Ryuko realized she had been holding her breath.

"… I like this poem." He finally said.

"I guess it is… nice." Ryuko accepted. "I was never much into things like this. Poetry is often too, uh... different, to understand." She looked at the poem in the book again. "I guess this one is OK. It is simple enough that you can relate to it, so to speak."

"Ah, is that the kind of beauty humans seek in poetry?"

"Uh, well…" She didn't feel quite qualified to explain these things, "… there are many kinds of beauty people look for in poetry... and in art in general, I think… relating to something is always a nice feeling, though."

"Can _you_ relate with it?"

"…uh…" Ryuko didn't know how to answer. Could she relate to a love poem? Hardly. Or was it hardly? She was unsure – but that wasn't what Senketsu asked her. "W-well, it is not like I am actually _**loving**_ anyone or anything, you know—" She put the special accent on the word, but Senketsu didn't seem to notice as he, heavily surprised, questioned further:

"You don't love anyone? … Not even Mako?"

"Ah, no no, that's not what I meant!" Preoccupied with trying to explain herself, Ryuko completely failed to notice Senketsu's hurt tone. "Of course I love some people! I really love Mako, she is my best friend! And, well, I do love Mrs Yukari, she's almost like a mother… and Mr Mankanshoku, for what a pervert he can be, he's still very nice…" Her eyes dared to look in Senketsu's direction and she shyly noticed he was staring at her again. "… and Mataro… bratty as he is, is fun… to have around…" He was expecting his own name somewhere in there, wasn't he? Oh boy. It was embarrassing; regardless of the fact she was simply naming every person that meant to her in her life. "… and… Guts…kinda cute… I guess?..." Now she was just plain avoiding it.

"… and, of course… you… Senketsu." His name came out as more of a whisper. By the time she was done, her eyes weren't capable of looking at him anymore. Senketsu, however, seemed to have regained his good mood.

"That's lovely to hear, Ryuko. Thank you." He almost sounded formal but behind the formality, she could hear he was touched. That cheesy, old-fashioned dolt. "In all honesty, I think you are the only person I've come to love but I guess that's understandable, since I can't quite communicate with anyone else. Though, Mako is very nice too. I wish she could hear me. She seems like a nice person to love."

Senketsu was using that word way too freely, Ryuko noticed. She put the textbook aside and laid down, trying to cool off and calm down; she accidentally pulled Senketsu, who still had his sleeve around her arm, with her. He didn't seem to mind, as he remained quiet.

Several minutes passed before Ryuko, out of sheer wish to produce some noise, said:

"Man, I'm bored again."

"… I remember what happened the last time you said those very words to me." Senketsu offered. It took Ryuko ten long seconds to realize what he was talking about, and she blushed at the memory of a school closet. She grinned.

"Man, you really _are_ a pervert."

"I just have a good memory."

"Ha!" Ryuko laughed heartily. "Good use of it, too." She put out her tongue at him.

"Are you telling me you forgot about it?" Senketsu challenged.

Ryuko already opened her mouth to reply when she realized how ticklish of a question that was for her. Some of the red still lingered in her cheeks when she replied.

"Well, of course not. Why would I forget, anyway…" She trailed off. She could feel Senketsu's sleeve shift on her wrist.

"Your heart is beating faster again." She didn't even have to ask to guess he had just measured her pulse – and probably has done so before. That stupid uniform could probably feel the food going down her digestion tract when she ate, Ryuko thought bitterly, almost smiling at her inside joke.

"Shut up, Senketsu."

Of course he didn't shut up.

"And your face is redder than before."

_He had noticed that?!_

"I'm feverish, OK? I should probably go to bed." Ryuko snapped. Unbeknownst to her, Senketsu saw that excuse coming long ago.

"You already are in bed."

"I meant to _sleep_."

"You are not feverish."

"How would you—"

"I know everything about your body, Ryuko."

Ryuko looked at him, bewildered, and realized this time his intentions weren't completely pure.

"Senketsu, what do you…" As he moved, she didn't say another word. Senketsu quite literally climbed onto her belly, short and light as he was, and leaned forward, his sleeves resting on her shoulders; then he looked down at her. From this angle, his eternal frown would seem threatening to anyone else. Not to her. She saw something else in that eye. Something that, almost surprisingly and, yet understandably, came across as something more than simply _want_. That look alone was something she deemed breathtaking.

Stunned, Ryuko tried talking. "M-my blood…" She whispered out the rest, not loud enough for him to hear. Senketsu let out a curious "mm?" and she finally spoke up, probably louder than she wanted.

"My blood isn't good because I'm sick! Sheesh, have you forgotten that already?" She finally said, a bit bitterly. "You told me so yourself, so… so there's nothing in this for y—"

"Ah, no." He simply replied, for the moment. "It is not your blood that I want, Ryuko."

"Not blood…?! Then what?!" She was so frustrated and confused. Since when did Senketsu not enjoy blood? Since when was there something else in this for him? Since when—

"I want _you_ , Ryuko."

The train of thought stopped.

"M-me… what do you mean, _me_ , Senketsu… I'm always here."

"I always want you here."

"Senketsu, you're being…" She didn't know how to finish that sentence but was almost painfully aware of the fact his words made her feel so light, so secure, so… meaningful.

"I could relate to it."

"You could—" _The poem?_

"I dream of you a lot, Ryuko. In borderline annoying amounts."

_Sweet talker._ But Ryuko was truthfully surprised, pleasantly so, to hear this. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she humorously wondered - when did she get this soft?

"Each of these dreams, I was very grateful for… right until you'd wake me up and I saw you standing there. That one glance of you in the morning, that one real experience of you... meant more to me, each and every time, than any dream I have had."

Senketsu wasn't a human. He was, technically, clothing, bunch of fabric. A sailor uniform. That she didn't mind in the slightest. She wouldn't trade him for any kind of human form of the world. She had learned to like him and appreciate him the way he was, and she had no wishes of his different appearance.

That's why she was happy when she realized she could compare this situation without any guilt or wishful thinking, and she realized…

_If Senketsu were a human being, we'd now be sharing our first kiss._

Not back then, when they were in this very room alone, and Senketsu thought of a fun, pleasurable way to cure the boredom, and help her relax. Not in the school supplies closet, where they tested out the borders of their courage. Not in the hot bath, where they shared their most intimate moment at the time.

It was a stupidly romantic, completely baffling moment like this. If anyone had told Ryuko before that she's be romanticized by poetry-relating sailor uniform, she'd thought they were insane – yet, at this moment, all of that insanity seemed perfectly welcome. From that very moment, Ryuko knew there was no other way this moment could ever get any better at all.

"Senketsu…" Abruptly, she got up and embraced him firmly, her head nuzzling at his collar. He was thin, he was light, and he was clothing. But that embrace had felt anything but empty. She could feel his cuffs making its way to rest a bit clumsily but comfortably in her hair, his other sleeve pressing them together. It was the one embrace she gave that she never wanted to let go of.

"I...I want you, too... Senketsu." Ryuko breathed. Then, feeling a bit more confident then usually, through the toothy grin, she added.

" _Now_."

She could feel Senketsu's chuckle radiate through her body.

"Your wish is my command."


	6. Skin and Fabric

"Ah, of course, we mustn't forget lemons!" Mrs Mankanshoke giddily remembered. "Ryuko-chan absolutely loves lemons and citrus goodness in some tea never did any harm to anyone!" Mrs Mankanshoku shoved a generous amount of lemons into a plastic bag, further explaining the necessity and importance of vitamin C, her husband sighing a bit sorrowfully as he followed her around the noisy, crowded marketplace.

"I still think she'd do just fine with a fine dose of my antidotes or two."

"Now, now darling; you know the rule – you can test out your creations on your patients but family is family. No risks should be taken." Mrs Mankanshoku strictly said but her small frown softened into a gentle smile at the sight of her husband's pout.

"I guess you're right. God knows I would beat myself over any harm I might bring to Ryuko-chan." He admitted. They finally parted from the crowd and got away from the noise, where he finally added: "I hope she isn't suffering too much. Or being lonely."

"Now dear, it is just a cold, it can't be too bad." Mrs Mankanshoku tried to encourage. "Come to think of it, some peace and quiet in the house will likely do well for her. We might as well take our shopping slow, you know."

Barazou scratched his chin before he replied with a thoughtful smile: "Ryuko-chan would most definitely appreciate that. I wonder what she's up to, all alone in our house. I know I'd be bored without my darling somewhere around me."

Mrs Mankanshoku chuckled at the subtle and sweet compliment, blushing lightly. "Oh dear, don't be so silly! Having a cold, she's probably in her bed, resting. What would one possibly be in the mood for when the cold is wearing them down?"

* * *

Exploration.

So far, that was the only suitable term Ryuko had in mind for what her and Senketsu were about to engage in. She had neither expectations nor fears about whatever was going to take place but couldn't deny a knot in her stomach, caused by both nervousness and excitement.

As they parted from their warm embrace, there was a noticeably higher level of tension in the room, the two staring at each other with a mix of various emotions playing in both of them. Ryuko had a feeling that, any time now, one of them would break the ice by referring to it. It didn't happen, however – not vocally, at least. Senketsu, either noticing the nervousness on her face or merely trying to be true to what he had said before, gently lowered his sleeve from where it caressed the back of her head, down her shoulder and arm. His stroke passed onto her hip that stuck out bare from below her white shirt. He finally pulled her closer to himself; he did it a bit suddenly, playfully, and Ryuko laughed softly at his display of eagerness.

"Ryuko's skin." He finally said, the abrupt sound of his voice startling her a bit. "There isn't enough of it available for touching."

"Straightforward." Ryuko mumbled, the blush nevertheless climbing into her cheeks as she played with the edges of her shirt before slowly taking it off and throwing it aside. It felt a bit weird - she wasn't getting undressed for the purposes of wearing him this time.

Senketsu pulled her again into a hug, much like the one they shared in the bath a couple of nights before and she heard a small grumble of appreciation as her skin grazed against his fabric. For a while he said nothing and Ryuko merely enjoyed the moment, his sleeved caressing her back, exploring her body – but when he spoke again, his voice sounded slightly raspy, heavily threaded with what she could only interpret as the newly born _want_ , and Ryuko had at that moment known without a doubt Senketsu had been trying to control himself from whatever would occur if he didn't. She was going to encourage him to relax, when he started talking about it himself.

"Ryuko… this feeling…" She wasn't sure about it, but she could swear he trembled for a moment underneath her hands.

"Like the first time with my blood, right?" Ryuko reminded, thinking that was what he was referring to. But to her surprise, Senketsu shook his head in negative response.

"I… I thought so too but… it's even stronger this time…" He finally parted from her, quite obviously with much difficulty and took a big breath of air. Ryuko wasn't sure if she was just seeing things, but it almost seemed like his teeth were more solid than before, more _there_ – just the way they felt in the bath. Her concern grew and yet, Senketsu seemed like he wanted to do anything but explain what was on his mind.

"Senketsu... what is wrong?"

"When I went berserk." Senketsu finally breathed. "It feels… as if it's going that way."

Ryuko froye, alarmed by this news... but then again, confused even more. The dangerous battle with Nui, a few weeks old, had left a fresh, still healing scar on both of them. She was pretty sure that only her blood, fueled with too strong of a rage fit, would make them transform into that horrible mess. Still, she definitely didn't want to take chances with this.

"Senketsu… how do you mean that?"

Senketsu paused, before trying to explain: "When I went berserk, it was your hot blood, filled with anger that made me so – it tasted so well nevertheless and I couldn't stop myself. Now, it is… your skin and touch that make me feel like your blood did." He paused, thinking. "Feeling dizzy. Too warm. Wanting… _more_. Just like that time before… before I lose control." His face fell a bit. "That's why, Ryuko… I'm not sure if I should allow myself to enjoy this."

Ryuko gave him a long, contemplating stare before she decided to try and explain how he felt - well, at least what she believed he felt. "Senketsu, I can't really call myself an expert, you know… but I think you're mixing the two up."

Senketsu looked at her with the questionable eye. "The... two?"

"Yeah, like… you're talking about… well, passion, I guess?" She finally located the right word. "When I was fighting Nui, it was… how should I say it - the passion, I guess, that ran through my blood. But… there was such anger, and hate. Nothing good can possibly come outta that." She shook her head. "But you're saying _that_ and… this, what we have here, is the same." A small frown appeared between her eyes. "They're not, they can't possible be, they don't _feel_ that way. They're just both… well. Fits of different passion." Feeling a bit too serious trying to explain all of this, she cracked a joke next: "You know. Good against bad, and all that stuff." She laughed, trying to incorporate some amusement into the tension. "It actually does work that way sometimes. So I don't think you should worry about it."

Senketsu was silent for a while before finally nodding a bit. "… I guess Ryuko would know. You're more familiar with human emotions, after all."

"Well, I can't say that… _this_ is too familiar." Ryuko scratched her head a bit sheepishly, blushing yet again. "But… I am still here, aren't I?"

"Heh. You are." They fell silent for a moment and Ryuko noticed with surprise it was Senketsu who was hesitant this time. She wasn't sure what was it that gave her the courage to do so, but she felt inclined to be the one to initiate something, for a change.

"Now, what was that about my wish being your command?" Ryuko loudly asked, tugging at his fabric. "Don't tell me that was all just talk."

"Hmpf. I prefer staying true to my words." Senketsu replied playfully, as if offended by her implications. Ryuko smiled a bit mischievously.

"In that case, Senketsu…" She gently took his cuffs into her hands and put them onto her stomach. "I want to feel your touch."

Senketsu didn't need to be told twice as he continued to caress her; his cuffs felt ticklish against the skin close to her breasts and more than simply pleasurable in the sensitive area around her bellybutton. Feeling encouraged, Ryuko reached behind her back and unbuttoned one of the few pieces of clothing that remained on her, letting out a breath of relief as she did – perhaps it was time to buy some new undergarments.

When his sleeves firmly but gently passed over the hot, newly revealed skin, she shuddered at the sensation and let out a low hiss, rather involuntarily.

"S-Senketsu…" She wasn't sure why she spoke his name this time but didn't think about it much as her fabricated lover pressed against her bare skin yet again, his cuffs bending, touching and rather precisely rubbing the most sensitive of places.

There was something akin to a growl coming from Senketsu, and before Ryuko could question it either aloud or mentally, his sleeves wrapped around her firmly and he launched at her, crashing firmly against her bare torso. His teeth had indeed grown harder, and the sensation of his teeth grazing the tips of her breasts was more than enough for her breath to hitch.

It was then that Senketsu did something rather unexpected but not at all unwelcome – sitting in her lap, his mouth spread wider and wider, enveloping a large portion of her body... when he gently bit at her whole shoulder and neck at once. Just before his teeth touched her skin, she wondered what good will it to. But when they harsh, scratchy teeth landed on naked skin, with Senketsu touching much more of her body than anyone ever did, it felt incredibly... arousing. It was quite new, how this sort of touch made her whole body several degrees warmer, made her back curve, made her voice cry out without any control. He nibbled on her skin with little to no restrain, and though she at the time, hazy as her mind was, couldn't quite place why he loved doing it so, she wouldn't complain against the feeling, instead demanding more of it in shy whispers that grew more brave, loud and confident with each second.

His sleeves were all over her back, and by then there wasn't an inch of her skin he hadn't touched several times at least... well, there almost wasn't. They both reached for her skirt at the same time, and as hands and sleeves touched, Senketsu backed away to meet her gaze - they laughed softly at their appropriate timing and similar thoughts.

Getting used to the sensations and getting her mind back for several short moments it took her to take the last of her clothing off, Ryuko couldn't help but notice, somewhat humorously – they were a naked human and a… technically clothed being, which couldn't be naked to begin with. Perhaps that was why it all felt so right, despite the oddity. Meant and created for each other; to wear and to be worn.

Any further coherent or poetic thoughts were disrupted by his touch on her outer thighs and she looked him in the eye, finding a surprising amount of comfort and warmth in it, amidst all the pleasure and breathy sounds they were both quite frequently emitting by then. Gently, she took his cuffs and directed them inwards, toward the warmth. He picked up on her wish soon enough, thankfully not requesting of her to vocally express her wishes.

Senketsu's sleeve started to descend slowly and Ryuko gasped at what was about to come, the mere expectation overwhelming her. Senketsu sure was taking his time, and she both appreciated and hated it, knowing he would stop the moment she protested or showed any sign of uncertainty. On the other hand, she was desperate for more, she wouldn't nor couldn't protest. Not against something like this, not from Senketsu. And once she finally felt the most intimate parts of her body being exposed to his touch, it was nothing and everything she expected it to be, both nerve-wrecking and mind-melting, both 'stop' and 'more', somehow much better than whatever he did while she was actually wearing him, and she once again took a colorful train into the distant, pleasurable parts of her mind she so often forgot about.

"Ah, Sen-…" She tried to speak but hardly anything would come out aside from more breathy noises.

"Is something wrong, Ryuko?" Senketsu asked as casually as he could possibly manage in his quite bewildered condition, his teeth still gently gnawing the soft skin of her breasts.

"Nah, I jus'…" she breathed heavily – despite obvious effort she had to put into speaking, Senketsu didn't stop his ministrations, clearly enjoying her 'troubles' far too much. It only then occurred to her he was merely asking that to tease her.

"If something's wrong, please tell me." Ryuko could swear his voice was an octave deeper than before but that obviously didn't stop him from being a smartass. Amidst the moans and deep breaths, she managed a chuckle.

"…jus' you…'till I get… my hands… on ya…"

"Oh? I should probably stop right away then, I'm becoming curious."

"You bastard, don't you da—ah!" She suddenly bent, her head flopping onto his shoulder, whispering an array of colorful words to him, some of which were quite less appropriate than the others, all caused by the sudden ascend in the pleasure that only continued to climb as Senketsu obviously touched upon some damn point of her that made her whole body shiver; and before she could utter several barely thought out expressions, her body jerked strongly and Ryuko, completely overwhelmed by the sudden feeling in the lower portion of her belly, awkwardly fell forward, promptly pushing Senketsu onto the bed beneath them; she remembered to support herself on her elbows at the last moment, not wanting to crush him.

It took her several long minutes to get her breathing in order and to stop her body from wave after wave of pleasurable trembles, Senketsu carefully watching and studying every single drop of sweat sliding down her neck and dripping onto his already somewhat wet fabric.

"Ah… Senketsu, that…" She breathed in deeply, "that was, somehow, much more different."

"Judging by the amount of your body fluids, I'd say the change is for the better."

"… Shut up, Senketsu."

They both laughed and Ryuko studied Senketsu beneath her, looking at him with a happy, content face, his equally content smile returning hers; when suddenly, she realized she wasn't satisfied with one last thing.

"Ah, that… That won't do, Senketsu."

"Mm?" Senketsu blinked, seeming a bit worried that he didn't do everything right. "What won't? Was something not alright?"

"There you go again!" Ryuko snapped, frustrated with his selflessness. "You." She gulped, finally getting her breathing back in order and propped herself up on her hands, looking at him seriously. "You, you idiot, there's still you to…" She trailed off but her expression must've spoken for her.

"Ah." Senketsu realized what she was talking about and closed his eye, an expression of understanding on his features. "Ryuko, there's no need for that. I am but clothing, after all. I already told you that I don't think it's possible—"

"Screw that." Ryuko said firmly. "If you can feel pleasure, even a little… then you can feel what I just felt, as well. Like hell I'll give you any less than you gave me."

"Ryuko? What are you planning to-"

Ryuko didn't give him any time to speak further. She pulled him straight beneath her, staring down into his suddenly somewhat nervous eye and started to think, quickly coming to a simple conclusion. Senketsu may have been clothing, and there might not have been actual places she could… stimulate, to bring pleasure to him but he still shared two very important traces with humans. One, he was a person. He liked and disliked things, even if he didn't know it yet.

Second... _he was a man._

Well, judging by the voice, anyway.

Ryuko grinned a bit mischievously and blush crept into her face with the realization of what she was about to try. They said men were simple when it came to these things. She would enjoy finding out how complicated her own man was.

"N-now, Senketsu," Ryuko's voice, despite the slight nervousness, gained a slightly more sultry tone, "what should I do to you?"

The question surprised Senketsu to the degree where even he couldn't muster up a clever reply. Not that Ryuko expected it – the question had been asked entirely for the purpose of astonishing and exciting him.

"Surely, Senketsu, there must be _something_ you like…" She continued in a fake innocent tone, her fingers gently, almost too gently going down his sides, her nails lightly accompanying her touch. She noticed quite happily Senketsu suddenly felt as if he got goose bumps, weirdly, oddly enough.

"W-well, this _does_ feel quite nice…" Senketsu offered, not _entirely_ realizing the game Ryuko was playing, innocent as he was at times, and not used in the least to Ryuko taking over. His voice gained a breathy note again, and Ryuko grinned at it.

"You don't say." She chuckled as she continued – Senketsu's sleeves moved towards her torso as if to touch her. It was exactly the kind of reaction she anticipated and she moved on time to grab his sleeves, gather them up and pin them down, her knees firmly pressing his skirt into the mattress. There was no way he could move. Once he realized that, he looked slightly panicked.

"W-what are you—'

"I don't think so, Senketsu." She grinned and added. "This time, this game will go the other way around. _Suits_ you right, I'd say."

"… Is that so." There is was. The defiance in his voice, the challenging tone. It reminded Ryuko all too much of herself the first time they did something like this.

" 'That so." She confirmed. Her free hand kept messing with his side and he started squirming beneath her but not in an attempt to yank himself free but rather...

"What is it, Senketsu? You look kinda' restless."

"Ah…" He was frustrated. _Good_. "Ryuko, you— _you're not being fair_ …"

"You're the one to talk!" Ryuko chuckled playfully, and her nails scratched at his fabric with a bit more force than she intended to – she herself wasn't exactly cold and calm about the whole ordeal. But to her surprise, Senketsu twitched almost violently and the noise he made surely wasn't the one of pain in the least.

"Oh! There we are!" Ryuko beamed at the discovery, unable to mask it behind any kind of playful grin – she was too happy with this to hide it so easily.

"Ah! Ryuko, that's—"

Ryuko tried to interpret his face expression. He clearly enjoyed it, she wasn't _that_ dense. But at closer inspection, he seemed to look almost guilty. She could only guess he wasn't used to this amount of pleasure, one-sided at that. It was in a way cute, how innocent he could be about some things while giving her the entirely not-innocent things so selflessly and unabashed.

"Just relax and enjoy, Senketsu... I wouldn't want to be the only one."

These words, simple as they were, still seemed to have quite an effect at him. If Ryuko knew how much he cherished everything she ever said, she wouldn't be so surprised. Her hand worked around all parts of him, his trapped sleeves, his sides, his skirt even – there he seemed to be particularly ticklish and she couldn't help but pause with her pleasuring ways to tickle him for several moments, something that this time came almost as a relaxation to him; because once she got back to leaving nail markings on his fabric, he yet again growled like a wild animal and his teeth once again appeared to be solid parts of his unusual body, rather than just fabric creations.

"Ryuko… you're…" He was half distracted by her continuously scratching nails and fingers but he somehow managed to say one thing she didn't think he'd, of all times, say _now_ :

"Ryuko is so… _wonderful_ … to me…"

It was extremely unexpected.

It was quite sweet.

It made her blush like a damn school girl. Which she technically still was, but still.

Stupid uniform.

"Senketsu, you idiot." She laughed as she suddenly pulled him towards her in a hug that still kept his sleeved trapped; and as she did, her nails found the way around him and dug into the fabric of his back – she couldn't even imagine what did this to him. Senketsu trembled violently again, more so than before and Ryuko had a feeling he wasn't too far from experiencing something akin to a pleasurable end.

"Ryuko—! You have to stop, I'll—" He was hesitant again. They'd need to root that out. A small frown appeared on Ryuko's brow and suddenly, almost like an insight, she knew what she could expect. She wasn't afraid. Nor shouldn't he be.

" _Do it_." She said.

"Ryuko, no— what if I—"

"I wasn't asking, Senketsu!"

" **I can't**!"

"Senketsu, **now**!" Nails scraped harder than before on his fabric and in the moment of what she could only interpret as absolute pleasure and momentary loss of control, Senketsu's jaw gaped. Teeth were in her face. She shut her eyes closed.

His teeth came down on her shoulder harder than her nails did on his fabric, harder than the nibble he gave her before, and Ryuko cried out, feeling unusual amounts of a satisfactory sensation next to which the pain was just as pleasurable. Senketsu, his teeth still sinking into her soft flesh, held still for a moment or two; and then he ended up abruptly relaxing and falling onto her. He didn't move anymore. A pattern of red, blooded dots on the skin of her shoulder and neck was the only proof he ever moved at all.

"…Senketsu?"

Silence.

"O-oy, Senketsu?!"

The uniform was not responsive. Ryuko lifted him into her hands and noticed his eye was closed. For a moment she panicked, not knowing what went wrong, when a simple realization crossed her mind. Senketsu _did_ spend energy as he moved about, and this was quite an activity. Still, to think _this_ would wear his down enough to technically faint him…

Ryuko laughed as she put him on. Stupid uniform.

She waited a while for her own hormones to calm down and her blood to 'cool', as it were. Locating the glove, she put it on, and swiftly pulled the needle, allowing Senketsu to drink her not-as-stimulating but still heated blood. The reaction was immediate and Senketsu awoke with a noise that was somewhere in between a gasp and a moan.

"Ah! Ryuko! Wh—" He looked around and upon studying his surroundings, he calmed down, breathing out with relief.

"Ah. I'm still here. Good."

"Where else would you be, silly." Ryuko chuckled.

"It is not every day that I suddenly faint. I thought something dangerous had happened."

"I guess you have a point."

The two lied down in the bed, observing the passing clouds through the open window in a long silence.

"So… Senketsu."

"Mm?"

"Well… you know. I suppose you enjoyed and all that stuff." She tried to talk about it casually but there was hardly any of that present in her voice. Senketsu, however, let out a pleased sound.

"Like I had said before… you're so wonderful to me. Thank you, Ryuko. I didn't know you were capable of bringing me to… such an unusual point."

Ryuko's face tinted with red again, and she wasn't sure if she was flattered, among other things such as embarrassment.

"Well, good. That's good." She confirmed.

…

"Too bad you'll have a cold for the next few days, or else we could do this again sometime soon." Senketsu pondered aloud.

"…well, I'm not sick yet." Ryuko offered with a chuckle. Though she wanted it to come off as a joke, she didn't expect Senketsu to hop off her the exact same moment and hold her naked body in an embrace. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Senketsu. I was kidding, you know."

"Ah." There was notable disappointment in his sigh, and Ryuko laughed. She didn't consider him for an impatient one.

"Sorry but you really have a way of wearing me out, you know."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, silly.

They were quiet for a few more moments during which Senketsu got comfortable with embracing her naked body. Just as she was about to ask him about that, he asked first:

"… Well, can I at least hold you like this?"

"Sure, that's alright. You're comfy. But we're taking a bath as soon as we're done napping." She added with a grin before nuzzling into him and closing her eyes.

Senketsu didn't protest.

* * *

When Mrs and Mr Mankanshoku came back home several hours later, they didn't really question why would Ryuko sleep with her uniform, let alone why she would be hugging it so closely and almost affectionately. As she started to boil the water for tea and cut up the lemons, Mrs Mankanshoku told her husband cheerfully how she wouldn't be surprised if she saw Ryuko showering the thing with kisses one day.


	7. Sweet Moments in Madness

Being sick wasn't fun.

Ryuko could hardly remember when was the last time she had to spend time in bed due to sickness but the cold soon turned into a soft fever – which was still a fever by definition and as such, she was forced to spend her day getting over the tremendous headache. Mankanshoku's hardly had the money for medications, so Mrs Mankanshoku set down to preparing the natural home-made remedy of anything she could conjure up in her creative mind. It was hardly helpful, sadly but Ryuko claimed nevertheless it helped, unaware of the fact she was successfully creating a placebo remedy for many headaches to come in the Mankanshoku household.

It turned out to be twelve-hour fever and as such any traces of illness disappeared entirely in course of two days, when Senketsu proudly announced Ryuko's blood had regained the majority of its freshness and tastiness.

It had been quite a while since Ryuko allowed herself to worry but she had one morning finally realized what day it was and all of a sudden, the air took on a level of tension she temporarily forgot, the last few days with Senketsu being spent in an entirely different mood.

But now, it sank in:

The vacation was over.

"Senketsu… tomorrow is…"

"That's right." Senketsu noted, just as serious her. "Kiryuin Satsuki is putting her plan into motion. As uncomfortable as it is, I have no doubt she'll succeed in her intentions to take over the academies in Kansai region.

Ryuko could hardly wait to try and get her hands on Satsuki, having not been able or in an opportunity to do it for a while; she could care less about Satsuki's plan to take over the schools at that moment, as she alone could hardly do much about it. But it could be a good opportunity to fight her, as she would likely be the one to lead her army to Osaka. Perhaps trying to interrupt her would prove to be useful.

Senketsu shifted on her body as she put her shoes on. "Do you think Harime Nui will be there?"

Ryuko fell silent as a noticeable shiver ran down her spine. It wasn't the fear of the disgusting little wench as much as the overall sensation of unease at the memories of the rage that had consumed her once.

"… Even if she does make an appearance… this time, I won't give in to the rage. I could never do that to you again, Senketsu."

"I see. You're prepared to test your willpower?"

Ryuko laughed softly, gently swiping the dust of her uniform as she stared at his one good eye. God knew she wasn't prepared. Not really. Not yet.

"…I wanna be." She honestly noted. This seemed to be good enough for Senketsu, as he gave off a pleased hum.

But even with Senketsu and her in good spirits, recently blessed by their good, blossoming relationship and ready to take on anyone in their path, Matoi Ryuko had no idea that today would be the day she would lose her Sunday best for the first time.

* * *

_…_

_…_

_…_

_„I'm bored!"_

Pain. Sheer, horrible pain. Senketsu pleaded for it to stop, though he knew it wouldn't. Though he knew that Harime Nui wouldn't listen to him even if she heard, the pain had made him beg. It was simply too much to bear.

„ _It's all over."_

The final words of the frightening tailor marked her conquer over his wearer and Senketsu felt a sharp, horrible wave of pain being delivered to the entirety of his being, growing stronger with every single fiber being torn per second and finally his body ripped and his consciousness wavered and yet, miraculously, he remained awake – all of the pain, as suddenly as it came, had disappeared and his whole being suddenly fit snugly into the soft and warm place of Ryuko's palm.

He heard two voices instead of one and for once felt thankful to hear the smooth voice of Kiryuin Satsuki forcing the tailor into a retreat, and sparing Ryuko's life in the process. He definitely wasn't glad to further realize his own body was being carried away, with his own consciousness thankfully staying in place, firmly clutched by Ryuko's hand; still, it was a small price to pay in turn for her staying alive.

Not long after the ambitious woman left, there was yet another visitor and this time, Senketsu couldn't be happier to hear the flashy agent of Nudist Beach mumbling something about recklessness. Once Mikisugi finally noticed Ryuko's hand, Senketsu felt being pulled out of it and finally opened his one eye to stare up at the familiar face. Mikisugi blinked.

"You're still alive? Both encouraging and impressive. Much like Matoi-kun."

Senketsu would thank the man for the random compliment if only he could hear him. He had asked him at least a dozen questions by then, knowing all of them went unheard but it was much like Mikisugi to answer his questions anyway.

"Matoi-kun will be fine. She is merely knocked out. Probably more so by shock of losing you than the actual injuries." Mikisugi joked.

Senketsu hummed in an attempt not to let out a chuckle as his eyes wandered off to the covered body lying down without consciousness, and had felt a certain distance and an urge to sigh, not being able to grace Ryuko's body anymore the way he used to. He was a little less than a rag at the moment, and he hated himself for it. She would lack the protection she needed.

Then again… then again, Senketsu realized, perhaps not.

* * *

If there was a more wonderful feeling than seeing Ryuko's eyes light up at the sight of him being alive and well, Senketsu had yet to learn it. Their celebration of reunion was sweet but had to fall short; there were asses in Kansai, waiting to be beaten.

Shortly after celebrated his still ongoing life, Ryuko had been hastily getting dressed in a flashy red tracksuit Mikisugi pulled out of somewhere, when Senketsu eyed her curiously.

"Ryuko, will you be alright?"

"…Mm? What are you asking?" Ryuko asked back, not quite looking at him as she did.

"You have just been knocked out by Harime Nui, cruelly so. If Kiryuin Satsuki hadn't appeared, Ryuko… Can you fight?"

After a moment of silence, Ryuko barked out a laugh. "Don't be silly, Senketsu. You're still here, are you not?"

Blinking in confusion caused by her sudden laugh, the uniform shifted uncomfortably. "You likely realized it already but I can't be of much use in this shape—"

"I thought as much, Senketsu; don't worry about it. I'm getting you back if that's the last thing I do."

She grabbed hold of the little that remained of Senketsu and studied his eye for a while. Then, as if she planned on doing it all along, she swiftly put him around her neck and gently knotted him into place.

"There. Now you can keep a close eye on me."

"Ryuko, that pun was terrible."

"You loved it." Ryuko pouted before sitting on a bike. The engine purred then roared, and soon the two embarked on their journey.

They got out of the city and onto a lonely highway. Much of the surrounding was desolate, green grass and dirt planes making up most of the scenery with an occasional lonely tree or dried shrubbery, the shadows of faraway cities being the only signs of civilization they were heading for.

Much of the fast ride was spent in silence, Ryuko silently raging over the development of the events and Senketsu not too keen on bothering her train of thoughts. The two were fueled with the desire to get things over with and any conversation that was going to take place would just have to wait.

Or at least, so it would be if the bike had been fueled well, too. About thirty minutes into the ride, the bike hiccuped and whined, announcing its incoming lack of resources. Ryuko gritted her teeth in anger, hissing a curse and finally pulled the bike into a stop to contemplate about what she should do as she angrily kicked some pebbles into the air. Senketsu observed their fall before blinking in sudden motion and reporting:

"I see a gas station ahead."

"What? Really?" Ryuko turned around swiftly. About two hundred feet away, she could see the flickering sign of a gas station and she, somewhat inspired by this unusual strike of good luck, pushed the bike towards it.

The gas station, however, seemed to be an abandoned place. It had been obvious that there were no people around here; at least not for the time being. The door to it wasn't locked and the sign was flickering still, but everything was covered in a thin layer of dust and most of the shelves empty, with nothing but used up trash lying around, such as empty water bottles, dated snacks or used up matches lying around

Slightly suspicious of this unusual display of abandoned modern installment in the middle of nowhere, Ryuko made her way outside and eyed the single fuel dispenser with distrust.

"It's worth a try." Senketsu said, correctly guessing she doubted the existence of fuel in this area.

Ryuko shrugged as she pushed the bike towards it and gave the pump a try. She found it quite surprising when she realized there actually was some fuel, but find it infinitely more aggravating to realize there was something wrong with it, as well – it had been pumping the fuel awfully slowly.

Sighing, she walked up to the wall of the small building and slid down into a sitting position, letting out a tired sigh. She took off her yellow sunglasses and closed her eyes, frowning.

Despite Senketsu's closeness… she felt so damn lonely for a moment.

"…What a mess."

"…It is abandoned, after all."

"Not the place, you dolt." Ryuko corrected. "I meant this whole deal with you being… chopped up. That Harime Nui; she is nothing but trouble."

Senketsu found this pointless chit chat about Harime Nui, of all people, quite uncharacteristic for Ryuko and he shifted a bit – a task which demanded a bit more effort than when he was whole and she had likely felt it. She remained silent, however, so it was his task to ask the question.

"Ryuko. Is there something more on your mind?"

"You mean aside from kicking Harime Nui's ass?"

"You know what I mean. You're still nervous about her, aren't you?"

Ryuko fell silent, and Senketsu could tell she was embarrassed by the fact she lost, maybe even scared, if at least a bit, of the girl in pink. He couldn't say he was too surprised about this, knowing what Nui was capable of but he certainly didn't want Ryuko to fell less capable than she was.

"Don't worry, Ryuko. In time, you'll grow powerful enough to be able to stand against her. One day, even defeating her will be—"

"It's not that, Senketsu."Ryuko admitted quietly, and the uniform promptly fell silent, expecting an explanation.

"It's… what if she does this again? Perhaps next time, she won't be so careless. Next time, they might take you away for good or destroy you; and I—…"

"Ryuko." Senketsu interrupted her pause, his solitary eye closed in what Ryuko interpreted as deep thinking. She patiently waited for him to speak, and once he did, opening his frowned eye, it sounded almost irritated. "What in the world prompted this thinking?"

"What? How can you say that, Senketsu? You were nearly—"

"But I wasn't." He interrupted again, with steel in his voice. "Listen to me carefully Ryuko; you and I were, quite literally, made for each other." His wearer seemed flustered at the sentimental implications of this statement. Senketsu wasn't bothered by it as he continued: "I do not remember much—or anything, about your father, but he had not given his life in vain, of that I'm sure. You cannot let one defeat get to you, you mustn't worry about me. You must _learn_ from it, Ryuko. " He paused. "That's the way you… no, that's the way _we_ work. Defeat isn't a rain on our parade. It's a promise to our enemies; we _will_ come back, we _will_ fight them, and next time, we _will_ win."

He said those words with so much conviction even Ryuko had to be impressed. Even though she knew it was corny, even though she was still afraid of losing him, she had to admit that having at least one of them brimming with confidence was comforting in many ways and it lifted her spirits as a slightly insecure but sincere smile appeared on her face.

"… You're right, Senketsu. And even though I still… I still can't just ignore what that bitch did to you, I know you're right. I know we can do this." She blinked and grinned. "I know we will."

"Hm. That's a bit more like the Ryuko I know."

"Oh, shut up, Senketsu." She playfully said, tugging on the tip of the scarf he became – he let out a small 'ow' and squinted, and she found it lovely in a weird way that made her insides flutter.

It was a terrible time and place to be feeling that way but she _did_ have time, with tank filling up awfully slowly. So for a while, she forgot about what awaited them an hour or two away from here; her hand kept caressing the soft fabric of her partner and he closed his eye, enjoying her gentle touch.

Both of them knew they were going to give it their all, courageous, skilled and ready for battle; but it still didn't make them appreciate these sweet moments any less.


	8. When Present and Future Kissed

It was insane enough of a life the way it was before. They wouldn’t change it for the world. Ryuko believed that it would have sufficed to make her time interesting, if not downright weird. Vengeance for her fathers’ premature death, embraced in a loving embrace of a talking uniform, and attending a freak show of a school that put fighting prowess on a pedestal above everything and everyone else. Sure. There were things both desirable and not in that concoction of her life but she wouldn’t be herself if she didn’t take all the best she could out of such a life, and rolled with it. 

This... was not a part of the plan, whatever feeble plan she had for a relatively normal life afterwards. Like she had said to Senketsu before; so far, her life had been but a brawl. Now, it was a battle. A battle for everything and everyone. With a rebellious ragtag bunch of people and extraterrestrials who threatened to destroy not her life alone but life on Earth as they all knew it. It was not her battle to lead nor to fight and yet, here she was. 

She groaned as she shifted on her cot. It was going to be a sleepless night. The rest of the Nudist Beach was getting ready to ride for Honnouji Academy for the final stage of their plan, for the last stand, as it were. Mikisugi instructed them to get some sleep but Ryuko knew that every single one of them would lie wide awake. The little sleep she planned on getting before now seemed impossible to get. And unnecessary. She could feel the jitters running through her veins, her body suddenly almost not her own. 

For all the enjoyment she got out of talking to Senketsu, now she was quiet. In the dark, dimly lit room there was nothing to distract her mind with. She missed the warm simplicity of Mankanshoku household, the coarse but clean sheets and the breeze that came in through the window, bringing a tinge of the salty scent of sea. 

Here, in this bunker... too quiet. 

Too, too quiet. 

She was surprised at how loudly her voice echoed around the low walls of her temporary room once she actually spoke. 

“So. Aliens.” Ryuko stared, clearly trying to get a rise out of him. Senketsu didn’t move at all as he hummed a reply. 

“Hmm.” 

“... I guess that explains the vast majority of... well, all of you. Weirdo.” 

“Hmm.” 

“... Deep in thought I see.” 

“Hmm.” 

“... Senketsu, Satsuki is here!” 

“Hmmmmm.” 

She ‘pah’d’. 

“Whatever.” 

“I’m teasing you.” 

She did crack a tired smile. “I sometimes forget you have a capacity for that.” She sat up. The cold walls and the silence of the bunker felt thick and suffocating. As always, he could tell. 

“Going for a walk?” 

“You’re reading my mind.” 

She put on her sneakers and silently left the bunker, hoping there would be no Mikisugi nor Tsumugu nor anyone else out there to bother her. Yet, though the night air of the outside was so much more pleasant than that of the tiny room, she couldn’t help but stare at the remains of Osaka in disdain. 

“It will end tomorrow. For better or worse.” She heard Senketsu say, as if to comfort her – but truth be told, she was still worried. For all the encouragement Senketsu gave her, there was still so much at stake. Not that she could tell that to anyone. So, very much unlike her, she said nothing, instead walking on and away, away from the bunker, from the ruins of Osaka and from everything that the world put on her back, if only for a few hours. Further, were the ruins weren’t so obvious. Further, where buildings suddenly seemed smaller, further, where... 

The scent of the sea. 

Ryuko lifted her head at it, and then heard it as well, distant and almost as if dying, crying out for her attention. Her legs turned towards the source of the sound without her even willing them to. 

It wasn’t long before the sound of the sea hitting at the shore was all she could hear. 

And then, deep in the darkness, overlooking it all from the top of the rubble, the body of water itself, black and glistening underneath the crescent moon. Vast, noisy, barely there in the dark of the night, its blackness spilling into that of the night... still, nevertheless, there. 

Ryuko closed her eyes. 

Gently, gently, she could conjure up the images of the evenings at home, with Mako and the rest of her family. The stupid games they played and the silly plans Mako made for when they’d go on dates. The school books Mako never opened and Ryuko occasionally read. The aroma of the dinner her mother prepared, not the best but made with more love than Ryuko had felt in a long time from a parent. 

“... The ironing~” Senketsu purred as if putting his own two cents into the pool of Ryuko’s thought. At this point, she didn’t find it surprising that he could guess what was it that she generally thought about at any point in time. Though much of it he could deduce from her body’s conditions and breathing, the majority of her thoughts he could read based on her face and posture alone. She laughed at his own fond memory. 

“You’re easily pleased.” She smiled, and absentmindedly caressed at the scarf. She could hear his own chuckle in return. 

“As long as you’re here, I always will be.” 

_Damn it._

Ryuko hated how easy he made it seem, how breezy he made those words seem. Her throat tightened. She shook her head but it wouldn’t go away. It never did when it happened. 

It was as good of a time as any for her to brave this territory but, as she usually did, she grew uncharacteristically embarrassed. So, she did what she always did when she became shy. 

She talked. A lot. 

“...When all this is over... and I mean **all** of it,” Ryuko began, finding the resolution to not sound the way she felt, “I’m washing you each and **every** day.” 

“Eh?! T-that won’t be necessary... I mean, you know I’m not exactly fond of-” 

“I’m going to buy the best, most expensive iron I can find.” Ryuko continued, and Senketsu fell silent, for the tone of her voice wasn’t an amused one, as he’d expected it would be – there was more to it... Something, Senketsu thought, something akin to sorrow. Yet, she smiled as she went on: “It’s going to be the best of the best! And even if I can’t afford it, I’m going to find work or something... and it’ll be the very first thing of our own.” 

“... Our...own?” 

“Yeah!” She nodded, grinning. “And I’m going to iron you out every night before we go to bed. And you’ll be able to enjoy the look from our window even when I’m not around for some reason or the other.” She moved on, staring out through the window he couldn’t see. “And there, there will be this but better. The scent of the sea, the pinch of salt, and more... the call of seagulls, and, depending on where we live, weird people on the streets, all happy. And we’ll live close to the market place, where we can get the food and then I’ll probably burn the place down trying to cook. Mako could be my roomie, or a neighbor. She does seem like the type to enjoy it, and she could teach me all she knows about making a meal...” 

Senketsu let her talk, for he enjoyed the sound of her voice and the nice things she sounded so certain about. Senketsu let her talk, because he, too, was afraid this future might not happen. He let her talk because he could tell she never did talk like this before and because he knew he should appreciate it immensely, and oh he did, so... he let her talk. Of her plans for their days together and the things they would do, and the way they’ll be able to be free in a way they never were and never had a chance to since the moment they met... 

Perhaps now is as good of a time as any. There was nothing to lose and nothing to gain and still, Senketsu believed, _still_ it was so important. 

“Ryuko.” The uniform shifted as he softly broke her speech, and she suddenly fell quiet, not replying nor acknowledging his interruption. 

Senketsu closed his one good eye, and thought about how easily and simply he spoke these words before... yet now, it seemed so different and heavy. Now he understood better. In that single moment, for just a single moment, he could claim he truly knew what it was to be human. 

“... I love you.” 

Ever so slowly, Ryuko sat down into the rubble and crossed her arms over her battered knees. 

“And when all this is over, I will only love you more... and more and more, with each passing day. And I will wait for you, patiently, for each and every moment when we cannot be together. I will wait as long as it is necessary.” 

Her head sank into her arms. 

“So, that’s why,” Senketsu continued slowly, “that’s why you needn’t say all these things to me. You don’t need to reassure me. No matter what the tomorrow brings, you need not tell me all this because... I love you, too, Ryuko.” 

As hot tears spotted his hem, Senketsu could do only so much to wrap a bit tighter around his wearer, to cover a little more of the back of her neck, to shield her from the imminent disaster and cruelty of the world for only a few more moments, an hour or two before dawn came and brought what could be the end of their days, and make sure she knew he was as much there for her as she was for him; two unsuitable souls together, alone, on a graveyard of a former city and the cradle of their possible future, promising each other both that which might never be, and that which was right here and right now. 

It was insane enough of a life the way it was before. And now, they had to change it for the world. 


End file.
